This invention relates to curtain rods and more particularly, to an improved hinge and finial structure for a swivel curtain rod.
Moveable curtain rods, in general, have been used for many years and afford several advantages over standard fixed curtain rods. Moveable curtain rods allow the curtains to be moved away from the window allowing more natural light to enter a room. Moveable curtain rods also allow easy access to the windows, which facilitates cleaning. Fixed curtains rods must usually be removed before windows can be thoroughly cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,307 to Webber is generally illustrative of a swivel type curtain rod. Webber discloses an L-shaped curtain rod which is pivotally attached to a window frame. The rod and attached curtains may be swung away from the window. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,631 to Lee doiscloses a swivel curtain rod that is pivotally attached to a mounted wall bracket by means of a pin. The pin is inserted through holes in the bracket and passes through the curtain rod.